


Fox Hunt

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Animal Play, Animalistic, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Foxes, Fucking, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Tails, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Kit and Tom go for a different kind of fox hunt





	

Her bare feet made no noise on the hardwood floor as she padded from the kitchen to the den. A fire popped and cracked below the mantle of the fireplace. Tom lounged in the wing back chair. His glass rested on his knee, the liquid capturing the light and reminding him of her hair.  
Kit sighed and draped herself across his lap. “I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”  
Tom smirked. “Why? So I can tire you out even more?”  
She grinned and plucked at the soft sweater. “Maybe…”  
“You know we have an exciting day tomorrow.” She bit her lip and nodded, shifting on his lap. Her shift pushed more of her ass against his groin. His body responded to her, like it always did. He leaned in and took her lips. “You’re right. Let’s go to bed.” She slid off his lap and led him up the stairs to the bedroom of the cottage. Another fire in another fireplace cast light and shadow across their moving bodies a long time before either fell asleep.

He watched her pull her long auburn hair into a ponytail, smoothing the hair against her scalp. She delicately clipped the little fox ears into her hair. He smiled at her reflection. She made a remarkably cute fox.  
“Will you help me, Tom?”  
His breath left his lungs completely in a deep sigh. “Of course, my darling.” She turned from the mirror then climbed onto the bed on all fours. He sighed as his palms skimmed down her bare back and over her pert ass. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. He smoothed down the outside of her thighs then up between them, finding her hot, wet center.   
Kit gasped as he slipped two fingers inside her. “Tom.”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“We can’t.”  
“So we get a late start…” She whimpered, her arousal coating his fingers and hand. “I have you all to myself and I don’t want to waste it.” She whimpered but didn’t argue anymore. He coated his fingers in her arousal even more before slipping the first digit into her tight asshole.  
Her lips parted in a sigh. He used the lube this time to coat her tight muscle ring, his fingers and her slit as he pushed a second finger into her. Her clit throbbed between her legs. She grabbed the messed up sheets and tried to remain still.  
Tom puffed a hot breath against the chilled metal of the plug. He rubbed the metal tulip with his lube coated fingers before pressing it to her anus. He laid a hand flat on the curve of her ass then applied steady gentle pressure until her asshole swallowed the bulb of the plug. He licked his lips then wrapped his hand in the fox tail that now sprang between her cheeks. He gave it a gentle tug that made her gasp.  
“Wait for me outside.”  
“Yes, Tom.” She slid off the bed and he had a very hard time resisting the urge to throw her naked body back onto the bed and fuck her senseless. His open mouth hovered above hers as he fought for control, composure. She asked for these dirty things and he eagerly, willingly complied to bring to life her fantasies. They were her fantasies, but he found them just as enjoyable as his own, if not more. She awakened in him all these dark desires that were polar opposites from the image of himself in the media and the majority of his fans.  
When she’d told him she wanted to go fox hunting, he’d been surprised given her affection for them. Then she’d shown him what she bought. The little metal tulip connected to the red fox tail. They’d wasted no time in inserting the plug then playing with it. He’d laughed when she said there a few more she was going to buy now that they enjoyed this one so much.  
He rented the cottage their first available weekend. He’d found the traditional hunt attire and surprised her with it. She’d immediately insisted they play but he’d had to tell her no. He looked out the window, watching her stretch in the grass. He could imagine it tickling her bare cunt. My god, he was going to fuck the life out of her once he caught her.  
His knee high leather boots creaked as he descended the stairs. He felt hot in the heavy red coat. He finished the look by dropping the traditional black helmet on his head. He tucked the riding crop under his arm. Her breath left her as he stepped out into the sunshine. He could practically see her melt.  
She scampered up to him. He laughed as she peppered him with kisses. “Oh Thomas, you look amazing. I could eat you up. My god, you are so fucking sexy right now.” She rambled on and on, her excited hands roaming over his body.  
“Kit, darling, Kit!” She blinked and he was reminded of how much like a fox she looked right now. “You might want to get running.”  
“Oh, of course. Yes, sir.” She kissed him quickly then took off running across the meadow. He watched her intently. Her ponytail and fox tail mesmerized him. They didn’t have an actual horse and using a motorcycle would have been problematic and dangerous in the woods. So they decided for on foot. Her bare feet and his boots were neither conducive to running but that wasn’t the point.  
He let her get to the tree line, pulling his gloves tighter on his hands. When she ducked into the trees, he jogged off after her. His longer legs and greater muscle mass would close the distance. But Kit was a clever girl. She knew this.  
Her heart thundered in her chest. Her breath sounded impossibly loud in the still woods. Her eyes were wide with excitement and the thrill. Fear play, trust play, she hated it but loved it. She loved him. She loved that he so willingly brought her fantasies to life. That he accepted her deviance and perversions, all her kinks and fetishes. They fit together like a puzzle. She heard his first steps in the woods.  
When he reached the woods, it became a game of hide and seek. He could imagine her flitting around the woods, bare ass naked. His cock twitched. He planned to throw her on the ground and fuck her in the fallen leaves or maybe up against a tree.  
He thought he heard her to the left and went that way. He glimpsed her double tails out of the corner of his and darted that way. Once he found her, it became a show for her. One that he relished her performing. Her breasts bounced as she darted among the trees. Her tails flounced. He licked his lips.  
“Come on now, Kit. I’ve found you.”  
She was breathless with anticipation and exertion. “Yes, but you haven’t caught me.” She turned and ran away from him.  
“Oh bollocks.” He grinned, breathing heavily and ran off after her. His long legs allowed him to catch her quickly. She squealed as he seized her about the waist. Tom tossed the helmet to the ground. His mouth claimed hers as he slammed her up against a thick tree. He growled as he devoured her mouth, lifting her leg at the hip to wrap around his waist. “I’ve caught you now. You’re mine.”  
“Yes. Always, my love.”  
He fumbled with the buckle and zipper and button on his trousers and belt. She was of no help, her fingers combing and pulling through his hair as she mercilessly licked and sucked and nibbled that spot on his neck that made him instantly hard and instantly weak. He nudged her head away forcefully and took her mouth again.  
“Help me with these blasted pants.” She laughed breathlessly and reached between them with both hands. His belt clinked as she unbuckled it. The button and the zipper put up a fight but she won, reaching in for his throbbing cock as he fought the trousers down off his hips.  
Kit shouted as he shoved his cock in her sopping cunt. The bark of the tree bit into her back. He growled and grunted as he rutted into her. Her nails scrabbled for purchase on the scarlet red coat. She keened and shook but neither could quite reach satisfaction against the tree.  
Tom flung her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped as he covered her, his demanding kisses making it hard for her to catch her breath and breathe. “Look what you’ve done to me.”  
“What’s that?” He thrust his cock inside her, making her squeal again.  
His hot breath fell over her mouth and throat. “You’ve made an animal out of me.”  
She tried to laugh and couldn’t quite. “That makes two of us.”  
“Oh you dirty little girl.” His teeth scraped her cheek and jaw. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” His cock hit her sweet spot with every hard, deep thrust. She added her juices to the damp forest floor as she came in a shuddering shout. He slowed down, riding out her orgasm. He swallowed, his legs trembling as he fought to control himself against the fluttering of her snug cunt around his cock.  
“On your knees, Kit.” He sat back on his heels, giving her room to roll over. He brushed the detritus from her back and ass. He gave the tail a tug.  
“Oh god.” He grinned, watching her back bow. Her ass lifted with the motion and his tug on the tail. He tugged again. She lowered her upper body and pushed her ass back against him. “Please.”  
“Yes, my little fox.”  
The tiny rocks and twigs and leaves bit in the meat of her palms and her knees. But she didn’t care. Her toes dug into the moist, soft earth as she tried to find purchase. Tom wrapped her ponytail around his hand. The flesh of his trunk slapped against her ass with each thrust. Their moans and shouts echoed in the trees around them.  
Her arms and legs began to shake at his ruthless fucking. Her g-spot gave up another orgasm. Tom pulled her hair hard, bowing her back more and tugged on the tail. He grunted, spilling himself inside her. They collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.  
“I rather like fox hunting. We should do it more often.” Tom laughed, leaning down to his her cheek.  
“I rather like it too.”


End file.
